


Roses are red, diamonds are forever

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and our favourite duo are out for a romantic meal. But why is Butch feeling tense?
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 6





	Roses are red, diamonds are forever

I always said I was never, EVER going to do it on Valentine's Day. Way too cliché and truth be told I'm not a massive fan of these money grabbing, Hallmark holidays anyway. I'd much rather have stayed in with a film and a takeaway pizza. But yet here I was, dressed in my best shirt and trousers, grasping that all important little box deep within my pocket. Our dinner reservation was at 7:30 and I glanced anxiously at my watch, it was already quarter past.. 

"Uh Cass..." I called. "Our reservation is kind of in 15 minutes and they only hold the table for..."  
I was interrupted by the door to the bathroom finally opening and my partner stepped out beaming from ear to ear. She was wearing a tight, lacy type crimson dress with matching heels. Her silky blonde hair she had fixed into a simple yet neat ponytail. Apart from some lipstick and mascara she was not wearing make-up, not that she needed to of course! She was naturally flawless and her outfit emphasised her immaculate curves and petite frame. She was beautiful. She was perfect. And most importantly, she was mine! 

"You don't need to panic Biff! I was keeping an eye on the time" she laughed as she eyed me up and down. "Forget how well you scrub up! We should do this more often!"  
"Heh! Not sure my bank balance would appreciate that Cass" I replied. I couldn't help but continue to stare at her, taking in every last detail. I really felt like the luckiest man alive and I was going to prove it to her tonight.  
"Everything alright?!" She frowned.  
"Hm? Oh yeah! Yeah Cass it's just... you are so beautiful" I replied, planting a kiss on her lips.  
"Hey watch it! You'll smudge my lipstick!" She grumbled. "You like the dress then?!"  
"Yeah it looks great!" I smiled. But as I walked over to the door and opened it to let her through I suddenly smirked.  
"Of course it would look better on our bedroom floor!"  
"BUTCH!"

We made it to the restaurant with a couple of minutes to spare. Thankfully it was only a 10 minute walk from headquarters and Cassidy was used to strutting her stuff in heels. Once we were inside I helped her out of her jacket and pulled a chair up for her. I figured that being on my best behaviour tonight might help my cause!  
"I've never known you to be such a gentleman Butch" she giggled.  
"Excuse me? I'm always a gentleman!" I replied as I took my seat. "How many blokes would take you to this place?!"  
"Not many!" Cassidy admitted. She picked up the menu and I watched her as she scanned it intently with her violet eyes. I could easily do that all day.  
"So what you thinking?" She asked.  
"Uhh steak I reckon!" I replied. "You?"  
"Hmm...the spaghetti in mushroom sauce sounds good".

The waiter soon came over with drinks, we placed our orders and continued to sit and talk while we waited. I reached out and held one of her tiny, delicate hands over the table gently massaging it with my thumb. All around us other happy couples were enjoying the cosy atmosphere of the restaurant. Each with their own story to tell. Cassidy must have sensed my mind was wandering as she suddenly spoke up.  
"Hey... do you remember the day we became well 'us'?" She asked.  
"Heh course I do babes! How could either of us forget?" I replied. I caught her eye and stifled a laugh which proved difficult.  
"Oh come on" I said. "It was a little bit funny!" Cassidy cocked an eyebrow.  
"It bloody well wasn't Hooch!" She said.

We had been out in the field doing some research for Dr Namba. It was absolute torrential rain that day and despite wearing so-called waterproofs we were still soaked to the skin. I had been in a playful mood and Cassidy was annoyed with me due to my banter and general piss-taking. As she went to walk back to the car in a sulk she had lost her footing and slid down a muddy embankment on her bum...  
I had tried my hardest to contain my laughter but it was impossible. Cue more screaming and swearing from Cassidy as she struggled to stand up only to slide back down again. I waded closer and stopped her in her tracks before gently sweeping a strand of hair from her face.  
"You know Cass... you're even more beautiful when you're angry" I told her.  
"How the fuck does that work?!" She snapped. "Just look at my hair!" It was etched in mud.  
"Trust me" I said.

She stood biting her lip hardly daring to make eye contact with me. I knew deep down she was still desperately insecure. As a kid she had been skinny, really skinny and her ears and feet grew 3 times as fast as the rest of her (or so she told me anyway...) while she was never bullied she always hated the way she looked. Puberty had been kind to her but the insecurities still remained.

I suddenly grinned and scooped up a handful of mud before plastering it in my own hair.  
"There, now we match!" I beamed.  
"You are crazy" Cassidy frowned.  
"Yeah well...you have some on your nose now too!" I said as I flicked some onto her face.  
"BUUUTCH!!!! Oh you are so finished!" Cassidy squealed.  
"You'll have to catch me first!" I said as I started wading away half heartedly. Of course she caught up with me, I wasn't exactly trying that hard! But as she pulled at my jacket sleeve it was my turn to lose my footing this time and we both fell down. 

Cassidy sat up dismayed. Her entire face was now covered.  
"SERIOUSLY?!" she howled.  
"Hey, it's just like one of those face masks you use!" I suggested.  
"Shut the hell up Ponch!" She growled.  
I suddenly leant in much closer to her.  
"Make me!" I muttered.  
"What are you doing?" She whispered.  
I gently wiped some mud from her face with my thumbs and before she knew what was happening I gently pressed my lips onto hers. She froze for a moment or 2 before reciprocating. I pulled her in even closer so she was virtually on my lap. My hands running through her hair. Her arms snaked tightly around my waist as though she would never let go.

We remained there for some time hardly noticing the heavy rain that continued to pour all around us.

"Yep and we both caught heavy colds after" Cassidy said.  
"Yeah... it was worth it though?" I asked. The waiter arrived with our meals and I reluctantly let go of her hand.  
"Thank you! Oh yeah definately" she said.  
I continued to watch her for a while as she started eating. It suddenly dawned on me that I was just minutes away from the biggest moment of my life so far and I felt nervous as hell!  
"Eh Biff? You ok hun? Your steak is getting cold!"  
"Hm? Oh yeah uh fine" I muttered as I finally started eating too. "So...reckon you'll have room for dessert?"  
"Obviously!" Cassidy declared. "I'll just have to work it off in the morning..."

"Cass we've been over this so many times!" I reminded her. "You're perfect!"  
She smiled. "Yeah I know Butch... thank you. You always make me feel good about myself somehow. I love you..."  
"I love you too Cass"

We finished our meals and ordered dessert. By now I was breaking out into a sweat and my left leg was beginning to shake causing the table to move. Cassidy looked at me bemused.  
"Ok what's up?! You're twitching!"  
"Am not."  
"Are too! It's like an earthquake!"  
"I'm fine Cass!" I squeaked. "I just...uh..."  
Just then, the waiter returned for the final time placing our desserts down. I could feel the remaining colour drain from my face.   
"Butch?"  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before slowly getting up from my chair. Cassidy looked worried and confused.  
"What is wrong?!" She hissed. "Do you feel sick or something?!"  
I shook my head and gently pulled the little box from my pocket. I could sense other diners all around us were staring, giggling and nudging each other.

Slowly, carefully, yet utterly terrified, I knelt down on one knee.  
Cassidy gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.  
"Oh my god!" She whispered.

I opened the box and inside was the simple yet elegant diamond ring I had chosen out for her. I had no clue on these sorts of things but I didn't want any help choosing. Though it had meant I spent the last few weeks worrying she would hate it.  
"Cassie..." I began. "I'm not going to make this long as I'm feeling pretty self conscious right now so just to say, we've been partners, friends, lovers for as far back as I care to remember. I cannot imagine not having you by my side and I'd want to grow even older with you".

I glanced up and she was now crying and laughing. She reached out and clutched at my arm.  
"Cassie will you marry me?" I asked.  
"Yes! Yes I will!" She squealed and she leapt into my arms crashing her lips into mine. The restaurant erupted into cheers and applause and for the first time that evening I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I love you so much baby" I said.

So naturally she spent the rest of the evening admiring her diamond like Golem from Lord Of The Rings! I didn't tell her that of course, it probably would have earnt a slap!  
"It's so beautiful" she breathed. "You done well!"  
"Yeah well... as long as you like it!" I replied. "I was worried..."  
Cass pulled out her phone and took a picture of her hand. She then began tapping away furiously.  
"Who you messaging first?" I asked her.  
"Wendy!" She beamed. "Ooh better put it on Facebook too! Everyone else can find out from there".  
"Hang on!" I said. "I'd rather tell Tyson over the phone Cass".  
"Well do it now then!" She said impatiently. "Actually come here! We need to take a selfie!"  
"Oh for god's sake..." I laughed as I posed obediently with her. She had her hand raised to show the world her ring.

"Perfect!" She said. "Now then, message Tyson while I message Wendy. Actually no wait! I'm gonna phone her! OMG we need to go shopping! And make plans!"

I could only nod as she continued waffling on, eventually calling Wendy and telling her the exciting news. I covered my ears during the high pitched screaming and admired Cassidy from afar as she paced our room making all these plans already! It felt like I was being swept along but I didn't care. Watching her, being with her, seeing that spark of fire within her reminded me just how much I loved her beyond anything I had ever known or would know.

I couldn't wait to make my partner, my best friend, my soulmate, my reason for living into my wife.

The end.


End file.
